The present invention relates, in general, to a unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) and is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable to a flight control system for a micro or nano UAV that is tasked with reconnaissance and covert data gathering for risk assessment. More particularly, the present invention relates to control of a UAV using a locally generated sonar bubble.